An optical module is known that converts an electrical signal into an optical signal, or an optical signal into an electrical signal. Such an optical module includes an optical fiber, a photoelectric conversion element, and a lens component that guides light from the optical fiber to the photoelectric conversion element. The lens component is adhesively fixed to a substrate, on which the photoelectric conversion element is mounted, using an adhesive agent after positioning a lens portion with respect to the photoelectric conversion element (for example, refer to PTL 1).